


Serietà di un capitano e cuore per l’America

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Prima che gli venisse iniettato il siero sperimentale del supersoldato, Steve Rogers non riusciva fare tantissime cose: limitato dal suo fisico gracile e rachitico, appariva come un ragazzo meno dotato di tanti altri.[Prompt: Pettorali muscolosi]





	Serietà di un capitano e cuore per l’America

Prima che gli venisse iniettato il siero sperimentale del supersoldato, Steve Rogers non riusciva fare tantissime cose: limitato dal suo fisico gracile e rachitico, appariva come un ragazzo meno dotato di tanti altri.

Non riusciva a sollevare pesi minimi, a effettuare salti incredibili, a impugnare saldamente un fucile senza che la presa sulla canna gli tremasse o senza finire sbilanciato nel tentativo di sparare un colpo.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a fronteggiare un gruppo di uomini arrabbiati e a placare con ragionevole forza la loro ira immotivata, non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a fuggire abbastanza lontano da non essere acchiappato da loro e da evitare calci e pugni.

Tuttavia, Steve Rogers provava un’immensa gratitudine per il fatto di essere nato americano e un irrefrenabile desiderio di servire la sua gloriosa patria combattendo sul fronte militare. Non si sentiva in pace con se stesso a rimanere a casa, mentre la prosecuzione della seconda guerra mondiale richiedeva l’intervento degli Stati Uniti d’America nei territori europei e asiatici.

Provò svariate volte ad arruolarsi nell’esercito americano, ottenendo nient’altro che un fiasco dietro l’altro, un’impotenza e una delusione tali che chiunque altro, al suo posto, avrebbe gettato la spugna e si sarebbe arreso al suo destino miserevole.

Steve era tutto pelle e ossa, ma, a differenza dei muscoli, la lealtà incondizionata e l’altruismo generoso non gli mancavano. Se ne accorse proprio colui che avrebbe potuto cambiargli la patetica esistenza che aveva condotto fino a quel momento, ossia  il dottor Abraham Erskine, uno scienziato di origine tedesca che lavorava per il governo degli Stati Uniti.

Improvvisamente, la sua vita era stata capovolta e ricostruita, i punti di vista ribaltati e i pregiudizi sfumati. Egli non era più il giovane ragazzo mingherlino e inadatto a seguire l’addestramento militare: uscendo da quella capsula fotovoltaica, Steve Rogers era rinato in un modo stupefacente, che prima sarebbe stato plausibile solamente nei suoi sogni più rosei, nelle sue aspettative più miracolose. Perché il siero non l’aveva ucciso, l’aveva migliorato notevolmente.

Se prima, tastando il petto, poteva percepire tutta la cassa toracica sporgente, poi fu come toccare la roccia più impenetrabile, il metallo più resistente.

Si era ritrovato con dei pettorali muscolosi fatti d’acciaio, con delle braccia prestanti capaci di fare del male, se non imparava a dosare la sua nuova forza, delle gambe scattanti e in grado di inseguire chiunque.

Guardava il proprio riflesso e stentava a riconoscersi in quell’uomo alto e fiero che ricambiava il suo sguardo, in quella sorta di armadio umano dal fisico decisamente scolpito.

«Devi abituarti all’idea che quello sei tu. Il ragazzino originario di Brooklyn non esiste più», sussurrò e persino la sua serietà nella voce pareva diversa, ma in positivo.

Quella serietà autorevole apparteneva di diritto a un capitano, laddove, protetto dai pettorali muscolosi, stava un cuore indomito e giusto che batteva per L’America.

Così, il vecchio Steve Rogers spariva inghiottito da un siero straordinario e investito dagli intensi raggi _Vita-Rays_ , mentre la nazione intera accoglieva l’avvento provvidenziale di un nuovo eroe, del futuro _Capitan America._

°°

500 parole.

Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 8, prompt “Pettorali muscolosi”.  
Ispirata dai miei ricordi sul film del 2011 e sul fumetto.

 


End file.
